The Past Comes Back
by Sitalia
Summary: Edward, Jasper and Peter all fought in the Southern Vampire Wars, but what they didn't realize is their mate was there too. Follow them as they meet her face-to-face for the first time, but just as their happiness starts the world around them will interfere. Not really for anyone who likes Jacob/Leah. **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**
1. Chapter 1

****AN: I am posting the first chapter of this to see what type of reviews I can get. If I get a lot of reviews (at least 10-15, which is a lot for me) I will continue to post this, but it will not really have a regular posting schedule as I am still dedicated to my other two stories that were up first. This story will more than likely post once a month. Remember to review and let me know what you think.****

**Pre-Edit Word Count:3,490**

**(JPOV)**

Ugh, lunch was my least favorite time of the day. Being in the same room with my natural food source while doing nothing was torture. This tiny little room that held about half of the schools population and we had to be in here. It was for the rest of my family as well, but none of them would ever admit it. They couldn't lie to me though. I could feel when their bloodlust would heighten from the "children" in the room. I was sitting with my brothers, Peter and Edward, and we were discussing what to do this weekend. We were the only three that were not mated. It got tiring in a house full of mated couples. Edward could read everyone's mind during their "intimate" time and I could feel all of their emotions.

"Did either of you smell the other vampire that is in the school today?" Peter asked us with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, I did, but I haven't seen her." Edward said. I'd smelled it too and it smelled somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place it. Edward must have read my thoughts because the next question from his mouth had me thinking.

"Could the person have been human when you smelled them or could we have been fighting at the time and your memory just doesn't place the scent with the person?" He asked. I guess it was a possibility, but what would they be doing here?

"Maybe the same thing we are." Edward said, but didn't get to continue because the doors opened and the most beautiful creature I had ever seen walked in. She was wearing black leather high heeled boots, black leather pants that fit her like a glove, a teal corset with black lace with a half-cropped leather jacket. Her hair brushed the top of her ass and was almost black with red highlights.

"God she's gorgeous. I've never seen someone as beautiful as her." Peter whispered. I had to agree. I wanted her to look at me, but I couldn't explain why. Her scent hit me then and it caused me to harden and growl, but I wasn't the only one. Peter and Edward followed with similar growls and both of them had lust coursing through their bodies. Her head whipped around to look at the three of us. Her eyes went wide as they landed first on Edward, then Peter and then myself. I noticed then that her eyes had gone black as she looked us over. My first thought was that she was frightened by our scars, but then I felt her emotions. She was feeling recognition, lust, love, dread and a slight touch of fear, but not the fear that she should have felt when looking at all three of us. We were scarred soldiers, but this beauty had no need to fear us. We wouldn't hurt her. I heard a whisper come from Edward.

"Our mate." He said as he went to stand up. I could feel the pull and from their emotions I knew my brothers did too. I turned back to the beauty and felt out her emotions again. She was feeling the pull, but there was something else there. I wanted to go to her, but I wasn't sure if she'd run or not.

"Come here sweetheart." Edward whispered so only the vampires in the room could hear. Our sibling's emotions went haywire when he said that. Of course Rosalie was pissed off at first, but then she caught sight of the beauty and figured out she was a vampire. She hesitated for just a moment before coming over to us. Once she got close enough Edward pulled her into his lap which caused the rest of our family to raise their eyebrows and look at him funny.

"What? She's my mate and I'm damn well going to touch her." He hissed out.

"She's our mate too bro, but you don't see us practically molesting her in front of the entire school." Peter growled. I was only half paying attention because I was looking at what was exposed of her arms, neck and the side of her face.

"Who put those scars on you Darlin'?' I asked her barely keeping my growl below human hearing.

"This is not the place Major, but let's just say that you, Captain, Sergeant and I have about the same reputation in the South. The scars you see aren't even a tenth of what I have." The mysterious beauty stated. She didn't look ashamed of the scars she held unlike us.

"That's because I'm not Major. Every scar I have means I survived when I was put into a situation that was either my life or someone else's. That includes outside of wars as well, if you get my meaning." She said while raising one of her eyebrows. I got her meaning too which meant she had been tasked to do the same thing the three of us had. This only fueled my anger and my family knew it because I started projecting. Emmett put his hand on my arm to get my attention.

"Why don't we get out of here? It's not like we'll miss anything and I'm sure our parents will want to meet the newest member." He said while getting up to throw away his tray.

"Can we have your name Angel? You seem to know who we are, but we are at a slight disadvantage." Peter asked while bowing his head. Always the good Southern gentleman.

"Of course you can baby. The names Isabella. Most people know me by General however in the South, but we'll leave that until after we meet the parentals, okay?"

"Sure Angel. That's not a problem. Why don't we get out of here before Major here starts a riot? We don't want that happening, now do we?" Peter stated and their banter was already making me feel better, but I really did need to get out of there.

We all got up and threw away our props not wanting anyone to get suspicious we took different routes getting out of the school, but the three of us stuck close to Isabella until we got out into the parking lot. What I saw about made me want to cum in my pants. It did make all three of us groan. Next to our Ducati Superbike 1199 Panigale's was a Ducati Superbike 848 EVO Corse SE in black and blue. I couldn't wait to see her on it, but if this is what the bike did to me I'd hate to see what her being on it would do to me.

"Come on boys. Let's get out of here before all three of you have an accident." Isabella said while giggling. God that was the most beautiful sound in the world. She threw her leg over the side of the bike and placed her helmet on before she started it. Just seeing her on it had bad thoughts running through my head and from the look on Edward's face he wasn't protesting those thoughts at all.

"Hell no I'm not protesting those thoughts because the same damn ones are running through my head." He whispered, but I knew Isabella still heard it over the purr of the engine.

"Are we leaving or what? I'm not sitting here for my health. I'm also not the innocent angel you think I am. Lead the way boys!" She yelled. With that the three of us got onto our bikes and followed Rose's BMW out of the parking lot towards our house.

As we pulled into the driveway we saw Carlisle and Esme standing on the porch waiting for us. They seemed surprised to see a fourth motorcycle pulling up the driveway, but waited until we were all in the house to start the questioning.

We all walked into the living room and started to sit down. This time it was Peter that pulled Isabella into his lap.

"What am I? A rag doll?" She said sounding a little pissed and from her emotions I could tell she was feeling a bit used. She pushed his hands off of her and went to sit in a chair across the room causing all three of us to whimper since we had all sat on the couch to be close to her.

"Come back here sweetheart. Please?" Edward whimpered out. God this mating pull was turning us all into a bunch of pansies. Edward just nodded, but there was nothing we could do and I actually didn't mind it. I didn't think my brothers did either because we'd all been hoping to meet our mate.

"I don't think so. I've got to get this story done and I'm not going to be able to do that sitting by the three of you. None of you are going to like it. My name is Isabella Marie Addison. I was turned in 1705 by Benito down in Mexico." At this Edward, Peter and I hissed. I had a feeling I knew where this was going, but I didn't like it and I knew no one else was going to like it either. Benito ties into our past directly.

"My sisters for lack of a better term were Maria, Nettie and Lucy. When those three escaped Benito took it out on me. I was dismembered and scattered around Mexico City for three years. By the time I was put back together I was beyond reason. The only thing I had in mind was blood and revenge on those three because it was their fault I was dismembered in the first place. I helped Benito for a while until Maria and her army came for him. That was my first glimpse of the three of you. The General actually went up against the Major, but we never got to finish our little fight." She said as she smirked at me. I knew I recognized her scent from somewhere.

"You're the only vampire that has went up against the Major, bitten him and lived to tell the tale." Peter said with a small grin on his face.

"Yes, well, the Major is the only vampire to go up against me and live whether they've bitten me or not. Anyway, you defeated the army and I retreated knowing that Maria wasn't there and you killed Benito. Unfortunately, I was wounded and needed somewhere to recuperate. Damn Carlito found me three towns over. Bastard decided he'd use me against Maria. I let my need for revenge get the best of me, but he never ended up attacking her which just pissed me off even more. I escaped from him only to be caught by the bitch herself after you three took off. She did her usual, but I refused to help her until she captured my brother. My brother was turned by the Volturi when they were scouting the area after Maria, Nettie, Lucy and I were turned. She knew if she had him then I would do whatever she wanted which I did until three years ago. She wanted my brother and I to track you three down. The night before we were to leave on our mission we destroyed all of their newborns and fled, but before we could leave Maria swore she'd track all five of us down." She stated before turning her head to the window.

From her emotions I could tell this affected her more than she wanted anyone to know. I went over to her, picked her up and sat her down in my lap. I began nuzzling the side of her neck and purring trying to calm her down.

"Thank you Major. It's just…" She started, but her breathe hitched in her throat. "My brother disappeared six months ago. I'm afraid she's got him again. I need to go back down there and find out. If she hasn't got him then the Volturi might which is a far lesser evil than her having him, but I need to know if he's okay." Just thinking about her being back down in the South scared the shit out of me. My brothers didn't seem to like it either.

"Darlin' I don't want you back down there. There's a reason the three of us don't go back down there. We don't want that life again and I definitely don't want that life for you again." I said while raising my head to look at my brothers. It looked like they agreed with me as they came over to the chair and sat down by her feet.

"Sweetheart that life sucked. I know you know this, but why risk going back down there?" Edward asked her. He really did love her already. So did Peter.

"I have to know what happened to my brother. I have two Warlords after me. What would you do if it was a member of your family? One of your brothers?" _She has a point Edward. Any of us would go down there to find out._ I said to him mentally. He knew I was right if his emotions were anything to go off of.

"You're right Angel. Any of us would go down there to save each other, but you have to understand. As your mates we can't let you go down there alone. It's just not going to happen." Peter said with a tone of finality in his voice.

"NO! I will not let you three be dragged into this mess. She'll find a way to get you under her thumb again. I can't be responsible for that. I'm going alone!" She shouted as she jumped up out of my lap causing me to growl.

"No you're not Isabella and that's final." I said as the Major in me came out.

"That's final? Who the hell do you think you are? You may be the infamous Major of the South, but you don't control me. Your gift won't work on me Major and if I wanted to I could make it to where you couldn't track my scent either if I took off." Isabella stated.

I knew she was pissed. Hell, I could feel that she was pissed, but there was also that undercurrent of fear. She was afraid for us. She didn't want her mates to be in that hell hole again, but she had to understand that we felt the same way.

"Sweetheart, we know you don't want us to get dragged back into this, but can't you understand that we don't want that to happen to you either? We don't want you back in that anymore then you want us back in it. We know we just met you, but we all three love you already. We can figure out some way to resolve this that will satisfy all four of us and keep us all safe. Would that work for you sweetheart?" Edward pleaded with her. By the look on his face he'd follow her anyway, but he wanted her to work with us so the four of us were less likely to get hurt.

"Fine, but don't expect me to scrap the whole rescue plan altogether. You three are important to me. More important than anyone else, but he is the only family I have left. Benito killed my parents and other siblings. I can't lose him too. I also want those bitches dead. They hurt me, but they also hurt my mates and no one gets away with hurting what is MINE." Isabella growled out the last word. It was so hot that the lust coming off the three of us skyrocketed. She knew what she was doing to us if the smirk on her face was anything to go by.

"Angel, now that we have that somewhat settled how about we do introductions? You already know me, Jasper and Edward…" Before he can finish though she interrupts.

"I know everyone here Cowboy. The sisters have very extensive research on all of you. She also has a contact within the local shifter pack you have here. They've tried getting me several times since I've been in town. Going as far as chasing me to Seattle even though I have gold eyes and they've also inflicted damage. I hate being hurt. I don't know the parameters of the treaty, but doesn't their "territory" end somewhere?" Isabella asked with agitation in her voice. I could tell she didn't like being chased anywhere.

"We need to make you a part of our coven so they can't attack you anymore Darlin'. I don't want anythin' happenin' to you. I know you're independent and I respect that, but this is for your safety. I couldn't imagine anythin' happenin' to you now that we've found you." I tried explaining to her. I could feel her amusement rolling off of her.

"That's fine Cowboy. I was kind of hoping that the offer would be extended once you figured out we were mates." She said shyly while she looked down. I couldn't believe she thought she had anything to be shy about.

"Carlisle you should call the pack and ask for a meeting so we can get her on the treaty. They'll see she drinks from animals by her eye color and have no reason to continue pursuing her." Edward explained, but I had a feeling they weren't going to stop.

"Oh they won't stop Cowboy. One or more are working for Maria and she has to have something over them, but the one I'm worried about is a shifter named Jacob. He's a sadistic son of a bitch and loves torture." She shuddered at this and Edward growled. I had a feeling he was getting things from her mind that she didn't want us to know or see.

She puts her hand to Edward's cheek and whispers an apology to him, but for the life of me I cannot figure out what she's apologizing for.

"What are you saying sorry for Angel? It's not as if you asked for any of this." Peter says while grabbing the hand that isn't on Edward's cheek.

"I know, but at the same time I should have ended those bitches when I had the chance. I mean, my brother and I destroyed every damn newborn she had, but left those three alive. Lucy isn't so bad. She's following her sister's leads, but Nettie and Maria are just plain sick as you three know. Carlito is just as bad if not worse. The only Warlord in the South worth working for is Rico. He only turns the dying and doesn't cull his newborns after the first year. He only defends his very limited territory. I talked both Carlito and Maria out of attacking him several times. I have you three to thank though for inadvertently getting me out from under Benito."

Just as Isabella finished talking Carlisle walked back into the room with a grim expression on his face.

"What is it Carlisle?" Edward demanded.

"We have a meeting with the pack, but it isn't to add Isabella to the treaty. They are blaming her for the death of a pack member and imprint in Seattle. The imprint was drained and the pack member was bitten. He died slowly from the venom." Carlisle explained with a grimace.

"That's bullshit and you know it Carlisle. Isabella has gold eyes. If she drained the imprint her eyes would be red." Peter said while standing up to pace.

"Boys! Calm down. This is probably a ploy by Maria's little puppy to get me back to her. The pack is probably going to try to take me to the Reservation to hold a trial and then the puppy will take me to Maria. Or Maria is waiting around here somewhere, but I haven't caught her scent." Isabella explained calmly.

"Sweetheart, we're not going to let them take you to the Reservation. None of us would be able to go there to help you. Even as your mates we wouldn't be allowed." Edward explained to her.

"I know Edward. I had no intention of going with them. Let's just go and see what we can do about this. Trust me, these pups had no intention of ever holding up to their end of the treaty this time. Ephraim may have been an honorable man, but none of these pups are. My gift has told me that." Isabella said with a frown. It seemed like she was worried about all of us being that close to the pack.

"I am worried Cowboy. I don't want my mates or my new family anywhere near those flea ridden mutts. Once you're my family you'll always be my family and I protect my family at all costs. Without family you've got nothing." And with that we all took off to the treaty line to see what the pups wanted.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

**(EPOV)**

We arrived at the treaty line within minutes of leaving the house. The stench of wet dog was heavy in the air. Isabella was tense. She obviously smelled the one she knew and with a nod of her head she confirmed it. She took off her leather jacket and hung it over a nearby branch. With the newly exposed skin you could see all of her scars exposed on her shoulders and arms.

"That's the point Edward. There's only one in this pack of mutts that I trust, but if he's under the Alpha's command he has to do whatever is ordered of him. He's attacked me twice due to the command. Although today will be different if they attack me." She smirked after her last sentence.

"Damn right it will be Angel. You've got your mates with you now." Peter responded while flexing his arms and removing his flannel. I followed suit removing my button up and Jasper did the same. _She has a good plan Edward. Intimidation will work best with the pups._ Jasper thought to me. I couldn't agree more. It's about time we show these pups that this treaty isn't for our protection but theirs.

"Carlisle, I tell you now the pups think that the treaty is protecting you from them instead of the other way around. Our venom is poisonous to them. I'm afraid if they see me with you it might be an "attack now and ask questions never" type of deal. If this does happen I am immensely sorry, but I will defend myself and my mates." She informed Carlisle without looking at him.

"I understand Isabella. While I do not like fighting I will do what I have to do to protect my mate and my family." He said and his thoughts mirrored his words.

"Alice you will be blind as soon as they get here. Your foresight will not work, but don't worry. Now boys if one goes to bite anywhere on my corset let them…" But I didn't let her finish.

"Like hell I will! No one is getting their teeth anywhere near you." I yelled. I didn't mean to raise my voice, but just the thought of her being bitten had my beast rattling his cage to get out.

"Edward honey its ok. Haven't you noticed the scent of venom around me? My corset is lined with capsules of my own venom. One bite through the supports on it and the venom gets into the wolf's system resulting in a dead wolf baby." She tried to soothe me and once she put her hand to my cheek it worked and I started purring.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I just don't know what would happen if something happened to you. I know for a fact if you were hurt my beast would come out and no one would be safe besides you, Peter and Jasper." I explained as I looked down.

"I know baby and I will try my hardest not to get hurt, but you have to understand that it would be the same for me so try to keep yourself in one piece as well. Please?" She pleaded and for the first time since we met I could see the vulnerable girl I imagine she had once been.

"I'll keep myself as safe as possible sweetheart. I will defend you and my family though. I can't stand by and let someone hurt you or them." I explained to her hoping she understood where I was coming from.

"Of course I understand Edward. I'm the same way. I see every vampire standing here as a part of my family now and I will fight to the death to protect them from anyone and anything." She said as she whipped her head back towards the treaty line.

"They're close." I hissed out as I went to stand on Isabella's right side. Jasper was on her left and Peter was behind her with his arms encircling her waist. We were presenting a united front for the mutts and as they came in to view we were all a little shocked to see how big the pack was. I quickly spotted the one that didn't want to hurt Isabella. I caught his name as Paul and he truly cared about Isabella.

"Hello Sam. I'm glad we could meet, but I want you to know…" But Carlisle never got to finish his sentence because a tall reddish-brown wolf tried to lunge at Jasper, but before he could get to him Isabella left our side and had the giant wolf by his throat.

"Touch one of my mates and you will die mutt. I know your orders are not to kill. Where is Maria?" Isabella growled out at him while tightening her hand just a little bit more.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you better remove your hand from my Beta's throat." Sam threatened which caused the three of us to growl and inch closer to where Isabella was holding the wolf. Before any of us could do anything a small silver wolf lunged at Isabella's leg and clamped her teeth around her calf muscle. The bite caused Isabella to drop the reddish-brown wolf, but she got in a good kick to the wolf's jaw breaking it in half. You could hear the crunch echo through the trees. Jasper, Peter and I rushed over to her side ripping her pant leg to expose the wound. Peter started licking the bite closed while Jasper and I checked her body over for other injuries.

"I suggest you keep your wolves in line Sam before you have a massacre on your hands. I will not tolerate a wolf attacking my mate. I will not let you harm her again. She has golden eyes. She is not a threat. We know you want to accuse her of attacking the wolf and his imprint in Seattle, but her eyes would be red if she had drained the imprint." Jasper growled out as he finished his inspection. Peter was done closing the wound and we helped her up. She was having a bit of trouble standing on her leg though which didn't make sense to us since it was healed.

"Shifter saliva is poisonous to us. It's not enough to kill us, but it weakens us for a while. I'll be ok though boys." She said as she leaned against me. I could see the pain in her eyes and it was just getting me more riled up. I don't know how much more of this I could take before I completely lost it. Isabella must have read that thought because she wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and kissed the side of my neck making me purr.

"It's alright baby. I'm all good now. Let's get this meeting over with so we can go back to the house." With that she let go of me and walked closer to the shifter's. None of us liked that so Jasper, Peter and I followed her.

"My name is Isabella and as my mate said I have golden eyes, but you don't care about that. I'm guessing your orders are to take me alive to Maria. Am I right?" Isabella asked. I read in the leader's mind that he was supposed to take her alive, but he wanted to kill her and get the crazy bitch and her army off the rez.

"Looks like Maria is on the rez sweetheart and he just wants to kill you to get this all over with. The one that attacked you is Leah and she's Sam's former girlfriend before he imprinted on her cousin." I informed our group.

"Kill me and Maria will massacre the whole reservation Sam. How many are in her army? I'll gladly kill the bitch for you for what she's done to us all, but you have to understand Sam that not all of us were like that. I'm not speaking for anyone else in this coven, but I will tell you that at one time I did kill humans. Do I regret it? Hell yes I do, but I did it because otherwise my ass would be a pile of ash by my creator, my sisters or anyone else that has controlled me for the last one hundred and fifty years or so. As you can see now I have gold eyes which means there's no way I could have drained the imprint that died. I also didn't bite the wolf. I don't take a life for no reason. I broke your Beta's jaw because he tried to attack my mate. You'd do the same thing if it was your Emily." Isabella explained as she stood toe to toe with the Alpha.

"How do you know about my Emily?" Sam asked clearly agitated.

"Maria has extensive files on every supernatural that lives in this area. Actually, she has extensive files on almost every supernatural on this continent." She explained. _Edward, you need to tell Carlisle to call the Denali's and see if you can get them down here._ I subtly nodded my head. I'd tell him once we're done with this little pow-wow.

"I don't like her having this much information on us. Maria is not at the reservation, but some of her army and her new second in command is there. He had said Maria and her sisters were headed up to Alaska." Sam explained, but didn't see the significance of that information.

"Carlisle, call the Denali's and tell them to get out of there now! Tell them not to pack anything and just run." Isabella shouted and she started pacing.

"What's the significance of Alaska?" The Alpha asked growing impatient.

"The Cullen's have family up there. There's 5 others of our kind." I explained as I listened in to my mates frantic mind.

_I need to get up there. She's away from her own territory. I could take her out._ And with that she started to go over battle plans. It looked like she had more knowledge then Jasper, Peter and myself put together.

"You ain't goin' up there alone Sug. You can get that idea out of that pretty little head now. Speaking of ideas. Why the hell haven't you taken care of the enemy Sam? Ya'll coulda taken them out instead of chasin' Isabella all the way to Seattle several times." Peter admonished.

"We figured get rid of her and the three fighters of your coven would be gone as well and then we could take you out afterward. The treaty is there for your protection after all." Sam sneered.

"Like hell it is you furry little mutt. My family could have taken Ephraim and them out easily. Just like we could now. Your little beta comes at me again and he'll be dead along with his little imprint Leah." Isabella growled out which caused the russet wolf and the grey wolf to growl at her which then caused all three of us to growl.

"Enough! The Denali's say they've already picked up Maria's scent. She's got Lucy, Nettie and about ten newborns with her." Carlisle said as he came back to stand with the rest of our family.

"Fucking Hell! That's it. I'm going up there. You guys can join me or stay here, but I can't let her get her hands on Demetri's mate." Isabella growled out. "Sam, either you can take care of the little army that's on the reservation yourself or I can when I get back, but I am going to go help my extended family. Get over it. By the way, I'm taking Paul with me." And with that the large silver wolf joined our side of the treaty line.

"Fine Isabella, but I expect answers when you get back. I'm not kidding." He growled out.

"We'll see wolf boy. How about you respect your elders. I've got over 100 years on you." She laughed. The pack growled and took off. Once they were out of sight we took off headed towards Alaska.


End file.
